A tool and a process of the type mentioned in the introduction are known from DE 103 18 238 B4. The document describes a tool for cleaning the inner surfaces of threaded bores in a workpiece which has a lance-shaped blowing insert. This blowing insert can be inserted into a threaded bore. A supply channel for cleaning medium is formed in the blowing insert. The supply channel has an opening slot which extends in the longitudinal direction over the blowing insert. The opening slot serves for directly applying a flow of cleaning medium tangentially to the wall of a threaded bore. Dirt particles can thereby be removed from the thread turns in the threaded bore. In order to achieve a satisfactory cleaning action with this cleaning tool, it is necessary to adapt the length of the blowing insert to the depth of a threaded bore to be cleaned. The cleaning tool therefore has a technically complex design. A rotatory movement of the cleaning tool is additionally required for the defined cleaning of portions of a threaded bore which lie far away from the opening slot in a workpiece.
For machining workpieces, for instance engine components, for example, cylinder heads, cooling lubricants are used and chips are formed. As a result, workpieces are contaminated. These contaminants can cause disruptions in subsequent installation processes and impair the technical functionality of systems which are produced from corresponding workpieces. Instances of contamination with cooling lubricants and chips in cylinder head bores and injection nozzles can cause irreparable damage to the engine in the case of internal combustion engines.